Life's Complications
by Arwenbaby123
Summary: Bella has been in hiding for many years, pretending to be a normal human. Now everything is going to change as the one moment she has been waiting her whole life for approaches.
1. Chapter 1

**AN** - Please read and review. I welcome all opinions on how to hopefully make my writing better. Sorry it took so long to update. All thoughts are in _italics_.

**Disclaimer** – I only own the plot line. The rest belongs to Stephanie Meyer.

* * *

Chapter 1

Bella's POV

We were quickly walking down the underground tunnel, and I was clinging to Edward for all I was worth even though I was freezing. Alice stood next to me as well. There were Volturi guards in front of us and behind us, making sure we couldn't escape. They continued to lead us, at a human pace, forward through the underground passageway, until we reached a door. We quickly continued through the door and up a huge flight of stairs, ending up in the ornate hallways of the Volturi castle.

As we walked through their hallways I looked at their extensive art collection, quite impressed with the display. Everywhere you turned there was at least one piece of art that represented, what I assume to be, a part of the Volturi's history. Soon enough we were at giant doors to, what I'm guessing is the Volturi's main room where the three kings currently are. The large guard in front of us opened the doors.

We all walked into the large room, still flanked by the guards. Once we reached the center of the room the guards stepped away. I quickly made the first move, knowing that if I did it may help to sway them from killing me.

I released Edward's arm, and before he or Alice could stop me (since they can't move to fast for fear of the guards thinking they might attack) I bowed. I made sure my bow was low and I kept my head down so as to show my respect and submission to the three kings and their rule. I made sure to stay down for a few seconds. When I rose back up I looked towards the three kings. I noticed then that Edward and Alice were standing as still as statues, in complete shock. They couldn't move until their minds fully processed what had happened, thank god for that. I spoke then to the three kings before Edward or Alice could wake up from their stupor.

"I bid you a good afternoon Volturi kings. I apologize for any inconvenience this misunderstanding may have caused. My name is Isabella Marie Swan, as I am sure you already know."

I stood still next to Edward, with my head angled slightly downward in a submissive position. I knew I had to be careful not to appear too arrogant to the kings or they may end up sentencing me to death without a second thought because of the delicate situation at hand. Edward and Alice were still frozen in shock from my actions. The guards were also in shock, but they were not frozen. Instead they murmured amongst themselves. After a few seconds of complete silence from the Volturi kings, Aro rose and spoke.

"Good afternoon to you as well Miss. Swan. I applaud your good manners, as it seems that you are far more respectful and well-mannered than any being I have encountered in decades."

"Thank you Aro, I only wish to show the Volturi kings the respect they so rightfully deserve," I replied. Aro smiled at that.

"You are quite an unusual human Miss Swan. Do you know my power?"

"To read any and every thought a person has ever had by touching them."

"Very good, do I have your permission to use my power on you? Your actions puzzle me so."

"You may Aro, but I do not know if it will work, as my mind is blank to Edward's power," I said.

"Well, my dear, let us find out if you are immune to my gift as well."

Aro quickly walked up to me, but before he could touch me Edward spoke.

"Bella, don't!"

"I'm fine Edward. Stay out of this," I snapped briefly looking at him before I turned back to Aro.

I raised my hand for him to grasp and he eagerly took it. As he grabbed my hand he lowered his gaze to look at my face. We starred at each other for a few seconds, before he looked away, removing his hand from mine.

"Incredible!" he exclaimed, clearly excited. "For thousands of years, every time I touched someone I would see all of their memories, but when I touch you I see nothing!"

"My mind is a mystery to us all."

"Oh yes, quite a mystery indeed. What a marvelous vampire you would make," Aro said, still in awe.

"Don't you agree brothers?" Aro asked, turning towards Marcus and Caius.

Both of the brothers had been quiet until now. Caius was glaring at me. Marcus was however the opposite. He just starred at a spot on the wall, as if he were lost within his own thoughts. Caius was the first to comment.

"Aro, I care not for this insignificant human or what happens to her. Just pass judgment for their crimes and let this nonsense be over with already." Aro nodded in acknowledgement at this and then turned to face Marcus.

"Do what you wish Aro, I do not care about the human as well," Marcus said without looking away from that spot on the wall. Aro again nodded in acknowledgement of this.

A grinning Aro turned to us. The look on his face showing he had something up his sleeve.

"NO!" Edward shouted before Aro could speak, obviously not agreeing with something that Aro had thought.

"It is not up to you, young Edward," Aro said, completely calmly.

"I will not allow it!"

"This is not your choice to make."

"You cannot ask her, she will not fully understand the situation, she is only human!" Edward exclaimed. I spoke quickly, before he could say something even more stupid.

"Edward, enough! You do not get to make any decisions for me anymore. You gave up the right when you left me. And if you didn't notice, I seem to be thinking much clearer than you. You have done nothing but show complete disrespect to the Volturi kings, so just SHUT UP!"

Silence filled the room. It seems everyone was in shock once again, because the human shouted at and reprimanded a vampire. The quickest to recover was Aro.

"Well my dear, since you are able to make your own decisions, I have a proposition for you," Aro said with a slight smirk on his face.

I knew what was coming.

"Yes, Aro, I would love to join the Volturi," I said. Edward and Alice were standing at my side, and one look at their faces showed exactly what they were thinking about my decision.

"Splendid!"

"I do have a question though," I said.

"What is it Miss Swan?"

"Well first, please call me Bella or Isabella."

"Very well, Isabella."

"Thank you, and seeing as how I am staying here, may Alice and Edward leave under the condition that they cannot return to Volterra or contact me unless they are invited as a punishment for Edward's indiscretion in allowing me to discover your secret?"

"That actually sounds like quite a suitable punishment. Good thinking Isabella," Aro said. "As Isabella said you are to leave Volterra immediately and you cannot return to Volterra unless we invite you," Aro said turning to them.

The guards swiftly arrived at Alice and Edward's side.

"You can't do this Aro!" Edward snapped.

"I can, and I will," Aro said smirking.

The guards grabbed them on their arms and escorting them out of the castle and probably Volterra itself. Everyone left in the room stayed completely silent, probably in shock that Aro had listened to a human and used that human's suggestion. Even Aro seemed to be in shock of what he had done.

Everyone was still completely still after thirty minutes. I dared to not move since they were in shock and I just knew that if I did they would most likely kill me immediately out of instinct. However I could feel the strain on my body. If they didn't come out of shock soon I wouldn't last.

I continued to stand there for 15 more minutes. Blackness was now creeping on the edge of my vision, slowly taking over.

Finally, an hour after Edward and Alice left the room, Aro began to move again. It seemed like his movement jostled everyone else out of their stupor as well, because they began to move too. However I knew it was too late. The blackness had overtaken me, and everything seemed to snap into place as I drifted off into the nothingness.

* * *

**AN** – Please tell me what you think and review. I will try to put the next chapter out as soon as I can.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N** - Sorry it took so long. I got caught up in the new school year, and then my internet was disconnected. I finally have internet again so there shouldn't be so much time in between chapters. Please read and review. I welcome all opinions on how to hopefully make my writing better. All thoughts are in _italics_.

**Disclaimer** – I only own the plot line. The rest belongs to Stephanie Meyer.

* * *

Chapter 2

Aro's POV

_What just happened here?_ I thought as I sat in my throne. I had just spoken to a human as if she was my equal. I even listened to a suggestion from that _human! _That had never happened before. _What was I thinking?_ The past few minutes just kept going through my head, replaying over and over again. _Why did I act like that? Why was I able to speak to Isabella like that? Did I just call her Isabella? Oh god, I am thinking of her as a person instead of a meal! Wait, what happened to Isabella?_

With that thought I began to come out of my mind and back to reality. As I took stock of the room I noticed that Isabella was swaying where she stood. Her skin was as white as ours, and her eyes looked like they were staring at something that wasn't there. All of a sudden, as I was just about to say something, Isabella's eyes rolled into the back of her head and she began to drop to the ground. Before I knew what I was doing, I was up and had grabbed Isabella before she hit the ground. I stood there in the middle of the floor with Isabella in my arms, and I was once again in shock of my own actions. After some thought, I decided to contemplate my actions at a later time and to figure out what to do with Isabella for now. I saw that everyone else had snapped out of their stupor, and decided to make them useful.

"Jane! Alec! Come here."

"Yes Master?" they said in unison as they appeared in front of me.

"Go and prepare a room for Isabella."

"Yes sir," they said.

They quickly ran away to prepare the room. As they did I finally fully looked around the room. All of the guards were staring at me with confused and perplexed looks on their faces. No doubt they were trying to figure out why I was acting like this. _Good luck to them, because even I don't know why I am doing these things._ Next I looked up to the dais. Caius was staring at Isabella with a strange look, as if he was trying to figure out a puzzle. Marcus on the other hand was sitting up in his throne, looking around the room with amazement in his eyes. I decided to end this eerie silence.

"Leave us! My brothers and I have much to discuss," I told the guard. They all quickly filed out of the room with some obvious reluctance. I waited to see who would be the first to speak, Marcus or Caius, as I am sure they both had some questions for me. After a few minutes of just staring at one another and waiting for one of us to speak, Marcus broke the silence.

"I can't believe it," he said in wonderment.

"What Marcus?" I asked as I turned to face him.

"Her lines," he said in wonder.

"What about them?" I asked, becoming impatient.

"They are so strong. I've never seen bonds so strong in a human before," he said.

"How strange," Caius said.

"She even had bonds to us already. They are quite defined for having just met us all. It is quite perplexing."

"What are her bonds to us?" I asked, hoping that the information will help to explain what is happening.

"It seems that her bond to me is the bond of father and daughter," he said with a smile on his face. _Wow, I haven't seen a smile on his face since before Didyme was killed by the Romanians._

"What about her bond to me?" Caius curiously asked.

"Her bond to you is that of a brother and sister," Marcus said. I smirked at that. Isabella seems to be quite the firecracker, and it would definitely be interesting to see how those two would interact with each other.

"What about her bond to me?" I asked, impatient to know.

"That is where it gets complicated. All of her other bonds are very well defined and easy to decipher. Her bond to you, however, seems to be clouded from my view," he said with a serious look on his face.

"Does that mean I have no bond to her?" I asked, sounding panicked. For some unknown reason I don't like the idea that she had such strong bonds to my brothers, but no bond to me.

"No brother. There is a bond between you two, but I cannot see it. It is as if there is a fog surrounding your bond," he replied. I relaxed slightly, comforted by the knowledge that there is indeed a bond between Isabella and I.

"I wonder why it is hidden from you Marcus," Caius said with obvious interest.

"As do I. It is quite the puzzle," Marcus replied.

The three of us paused after that statement, obviously thinking about the current situation. Soon enough Jane and Alec returned, knocking on the doors to the throne room to ask permission to enter.

"Come in," I said.

They quickly opened the large doors and came inside, closing the doors behind themselves. They walked up to us, stopping before where I still stood with Isabella.

"We have prepared a room for her, as you requested, in the guest wing Masters," Jane said.

At the thought of how unprotected the guest wing is I stiffened. It seems that both Caius and Marcus were thinking the same as I am. With Isabella still in my arms, I walked up to the dais, switching her to one arm, and touched my brothers to see if they were indeed thinking the same as I am. After confirming it, I turned to Jane and Alec.

"I apologize, but it ends up that it is completely unnecessary to have that room prepared. She is going to be housed in our wing for the foreseeable future," I said. Out of the corners of my eyes I could see both of my brothers relax as I said that.

"We shall go and turn the utilities off for the room we prepared. Is there anything else that you need us for Masters?" Alec asked.

"No there is nothing. You are dismissed," I said. I was eager to continue my discussion with my brothers.

Jane and Alec bowed and quickly left the room. After the doors closed there was a brief silence before, surprisingly, Caius spoke.

"So if we are putting her in our wing, then whose rooms is she going to stay in?" he asked.

We all took a moment to think about that. As her "brother" Caius would no doubt want her to stay in his rooms. Marcus would also most likely want the same since he is her "father." The more I thought about it, the more I too wanted her to stay in my rooms. I paused at that thought. _What about what Isabella would want?_ I was only left to ponder that for a few minutes before Marcus spoke.

"I believe I have a solution to this dilemma."

"Oh and pray tell, what is this solution?" Caius asked, looking skeptical. _I have to admit, I am skeptical too. There is no way she could have her own room in our wing unless -. But he wouldn't do that, would he?_ Marcus just sat there, being patient with us as we thought about what it could be. When Marcus had enough waiting he spoke.

"She can stay in Didyme's old rooms." Caius and I were shocked into silence. _Even though the thought crossed my mind, I did not think he would actually suggest it._ No one had been in Didyme's rooms since she was killed, not even Marcus. No one had needed them for anything so they had stayed untouched.

"Are you sure brother?" I asked.

"I am sure Aro. This way we will not have to fight for her attention, and she will have a place to go and be alone when she wishes it."

"It is a very good idea Marcus. We will probably still fight over her attention, but this should even things out a little bit," Caius remarked.

"There is one problem I can think of with that plan though," I said as I quickly realized the predicament.

"What is this problem you speak of Aro?" Marcus asked.

"The rooms are going to be absolutely filthy. No one had been in them since Didyme's death and hat was millennia ago. Not only that, but it is outdated in every possible aspect. As the years have went by our rooms have been unnecessarily updated, but hers have remained untouched. She would need a new mattress and bed spread, along with a completely redone bathroom, not to mention the fact that there is no electricity or proper heating system in her rooms."

"Those updates shouldn't take too long, only a day or two, and then the room should be just fine for her," Marcus said.

"Yes, but what do we do with her until then?" I asked.

"Well, you could start by just talking to me and giving me a tour of the castle," said a voice coming from my arms.

"Isabella! You're awake!"

**(I was tempted to leave it at that, but it seemed just too short to leave it here.)**

Bella's POV

"Well, you could just talk to me and give me a tour of the castle," I said as I was lying in Aro's arms. I had just woken up to find myself in Aro's arms as the three of them tried to figure out what to do with me. When I first woke up, I stayed quiet, waiting for them to notice that I was awake, but when they didn't notice I decided to just lay there and listen to their conversation until I found a good time to shock them all.

"Isabella! You're awake!" They all yelled in unison as they saw me lying awake in Aro's arms. I cringed, clutching my head, as the loud noise of them yelling caused my head to pound. They all looked at me in concern.

"Are you okay Isabella?" Aro was the first to ask.

"My head is killing me. Can we keep the loud noises to a minimum?"

"We're sorry Isabella. We didn't mean to make your head hurt. I'm sure I speak for the three of us when I say that we don't want to cause you any pain," Marcus said as the other two nodded in agreement.

"Thank you. I was also wondering if we can have someone begin those updates you were just speaking of. I know you guys don't need showers, but as a human, I do still need to use a bathroom," I said while looking at the three of them.

"Of course," Marcus said before turning around towards the large doors. Just as Marcus opened his mouth to call for someone, I covered my ears, not knowing how loud he was going to be. When they noticed this movement, all three of them turned their heads to me and frowned. Caius reached over and gently grabbed my hands, removing them from my ears.

"Don't worry Isabella. We don't need to be loud to be heard. When we said that we don't want to cause you pain, we meant it. We will do everything in our power to keep you safe and happy. And I have no clue where all that heart felt stuff came from," Caius said finishing with a puzzled look on his face.

"Don't worry dear brother, I promise not to take your words to heart," I said with a smile on my face. Shocked looks appeared on their faces.

"Brother?" Caius said with a mix of shock and puzzlement. I rolled my eyes at all of them.

"When are you guys going to stop being so shocked over everything I do? I am a girl of many talents, so just get used to the unexpected happening around me. As for why I called you brother," I said as I turned my head to Caius, "even though I was unconscious, I heard everything that was going on. When Father was telling you guys about my bonds, I heard him. As he spoke, I realized that the bonds he spoke of are how I feel towards you two, so I just decided to accept them and roll with it."

When I finally finished my rant, they all had astonished looks on their faces. I just stared at them expectantly, adjusting my position in Aro's arms. Marcus was the first to snap out of it. As he did, a smile quickly covered his face.

"I didn't realize how wonderful it would feel to hear you call me your father," Marcus said. I quickly smiled at that. I began to move around in Aro's arms, trying to figure out how to get out of them so I could hug Father. As I began to try to get out of Aro's arms, he tightened them.

"Where are you going?" Aro asked, finally having broken out of his stupor.

"Well I wanted to give my father hug, but that is kind of difficult to do when I am lying in your arms."

As soon as I finished saying that, I quickly found myself out of Aro's arms, and in Father's arms. We were just standing there, hugging each other for a few minutes before he loosened his grip. He held me at arm's length and smiled as he looked down at me.

"I forgot what it felt like to hold someone who truly loves you for you," he said, "and I hope I never have to lose that feeling again."   


* * *

**A/N - **Please tell me what you think and review. I will try to put the next chapter out as soon as I can. I already started it so it shouldn't take too long.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N** - Sorry it took so long to get this chapter out. Please read and review. I welcome all opinions on how to hopefully make my writing better. All thoughts are in _italics_.

**Disclaimer** – I only own the plot line. The rest belongs to Stephanie Meyer.

* * *

Chapter 3

Bella's POV

"I forgot what it felt like to hold someone who truly loves you for you," Marcus said, "and I hope I never have to lose that feeling again." I beamed at him as he said that.

"Well, are you two done with all of the cute family stuff? I would like to move on to more important and more interesting things now," Caius remarked. I rolled my eyes at him.

"Yes Caius, we are done. That is unless you would like a hug too?" I said raising an eyebrow at him. His face quickly changed, looking as if the idea of hugging me was gross. I laughed at the expression on his face.

"What about me? You are ready to give those two hugs, but not me? I feel left out," Aro said. I turned to see he had a pout on his face. I raised an eyebrow at him, but the pout remained. Suddenly, I got an idea.

"Do you want a hug Aro?" I asked with a smirk on my face. When he saw my smirk the pout fell off of his face and he seemed to become skeptical. He thought about it for a few seconds before he nodded his head. I slowly walked up to him until our bodies were almost pressed together, and looked up at him. _Man he is tall up close._

"Well that is just too bad, because I don't feel like giving anymore hugs right now, so you are going to have to suffer," I said, the smirk still on my face. I could hear Father and Caius trying to stifle their laughter behind me. I then walked up to Father, my smirk changing to a pout. My exhaustion was catching up with me, and I really wanted to get off of my feet. "Father, I am really tired. Would you please carry me as you guys show me around the castle?" I asked, letting my exhaustion show through my voice. Father's face softened as I spoke.

"Of course cara mia. How do you want me to carry you, on my back or in my arms?"

"On your back please." As soon as I said that I was swept off of my feet and found myself on Father's back. I looked at Aro and Caius. Aro had a look of astonishment on his face while Caius had a large smile on his face. I rolled my eyes at them. "Well let's go already you two! I would like to begin this tour today." The look of astonishment was quickly wiped off of Aro's face (the smile staying on Caius's face) and we began to walk towards the big doors. As we reached them, they opened for us and we walked out.

We were about to begin out tour when I realized something. _The Didyme that they were talking about is Marcus's dead wife! And he is planning on giving me her room!_

"Father?" They all stopped walking and Aro and Caius turned to face us.

"Yes Isabella?"

"Are you sure that you want me to have Didyme's rooms? I don't want you to give them to me just because I need a room. I would be perfectly happy to sleep somewhere else. I mean, they were the quarters of your mate. I would understand if you didn't want to give them to someone you just met," I said, concerned about hum giving up such a big part of her. As soon as I said that I found myself in front of Father, one of his hands on my arm to steady me as I got used to my new position and the other under my chin so that I had to look him in the eyes.

"Dearest daughter, of course am sure. I have not known you for long, but I know that I care about you very much. Back when Didyme was still with us, those rooms belonged to the most important person in my life. They remained empty for many years when she died, waiting for the right person to come along. Now that you are here, I can once again give those rooms to the most important person in my life, knowing that you will be able to truly appreciate them and will use those rooms without disgracing Didyme's memory." As Father spoke, tears came to my eyes as I heard how much he cared for me and trusted me. Unable to think of what to say, I just hugged him tightly.

"Thank you Father," I said as I pulled back to look at him.

"You are welcome daughter. Now shall we continue on with your tour? I do believe that Caius is growing impatient," Father said, glancing at Caius over my head. At the mention of Caius becoming impatient, I turned around and looked at him. He did indeed have a look of irritation on his face. I stared at him for a minute. As I did, he starred at me too, quickly growing more irritated. _He obviously doesn't have a lot of patience._

I raised my eyebrow at him, silently challenging him. I continued staring at him, not planning on being the first one to back away. Aro and Father just remained where they are, watching the two of us. After a few minutes, my legs began to shake. If he doesn't give up soon, then I am going to end up collapsing. As my legs began to shake, Caius's face grew concerned bur he remained where he was. The shaking continued to get worse, but I refused to give up and look away first. Finally Caius gave up and looked away.

"Would you please get off of your feet before you collapse?" he said in exasperation, rolling his eyes.

"Why don't you come and carry me, brother dear?" I said.

"And why should I do that?" he asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Because you don't want me to fall, and I asked you to carry me," I said, daring him to argue. He just rolled his eyes at me, coming over and putting me on his back. I grinned triumphantly at Aro and Marcus, as my body finally relaxed. They were standing there, trying not to laugh.

"Well, let's get someone started on my rooms, and go on that tour," I said with a smile on my face. _I am so excited to see my new home!_

Caius's POV

_I can't believe her! She is the most annoying being on the face of the earth! Somehow she managed to get me to look away from her, and she almost collapsed in the process! Now I am carrying her on my back, as if I am a horse._

As irritated as I was with Isabella, I couldn't help but be relieved that she was off of her feet so that she didn't collapse. As I felt her relax on my back, I realized that I truly did think of her as my sister, and would do anything to keep her happy, healthy, and safe. I was quickly shocked out of my musing as Isabella spoke.

"Well, let's get someone started on my rooms, and go on that tour," she said excitedly. I could see Aro and Marcus smiling at her excitement. Suddenly Marcus had a twinkle in his eye.

"Of course, my princess," Marcus said with a bow. I could hear Isabella giggling on my back at Marcus's antics. I just rolled my eyes, noticing out of the corner of my eyes, that Aro did the same.

"Jane, Felix, Demetri," Aro called. The quickly arrived, having been nearby. When they arrived, they seemed shocked.

"Yes master?" Jane was the first to ask. When she spoke, Felix and Demetri shook their heads as if shaking away certain thoughts.

"We have a very important and delicate task for you three," Aro said, looking at each of them in turn to help impress that they needed to listen carefully. When he saw that he had their full attention he continued. "Isabella is going to be moving into Didyme's old rooms. However, the rooms have remained undisturbed since her death and need to be cleaned and updated before she can use them. I want you three to put a brand new plumbing system into the bathroom, top of the line, with everything that Isabella could need or want as a human and a brand new mattress for her bed, the softest and most comfortable that you can find, no matter how expensive. Also as you are cleaning, please make sure to wash the bedding, curtains, and carpets. Please take the utmost care when cleaning everything, because I am sure that Marcus would be very upset with you if something happened to anything of Didyme's," Aro said.

"Of course, master," Jane said, Felix and Demetri nodding their heads in agreement.

"Isabella is your new princess, so I expect you to treat her and her new rooms with the respect that they deserve," Marcus said. As the conversation continued, Isabella seemed to quickly grow tense. _I hope that it is just out of surprise._

"Of course we will master," Demetri said, speaking for the first time since Aro called the group. Jane glared at him in annoyance.

"Fine, you are dismissed," Aro said. The group quickly ran off. As soon as they were out of sight, Isabella decided to grace us with her thoughts on the conversation that just occurred.

"Aro! Why in the world did you tell them to get all of that expensive stuff for my rooms?! And Father! What is with that princess nonsense?!"

Bella's POV

As Aro spoke to Jane, Felix, and Demetri, I started to doze off. I was completely exhausted from my long day. As I was starting to fall asleep, I head some of the things that Aro was saying, and as I heard them I began to listen more closely. I started to hear words like "top of the line" and "expensive." As soon as I started to hear those words, I decided to listen to the entire conversation.

I ended up only catching the end of Aro's demands for my room, but I definitely did not miss Father's comment about me being their new princess.

_What is the world are they doing? Have they gone crazy?_ I waited until the three guards were dismissed and were out of sight before saying anything. Soon enough they were far out of sight, and I was done staying quiet.

"Aro! Why in the world did you tell them to get all of that expensive stuff for my room?! I don't need all of that stuff!" I yelled, looking straight at Aro. Then I turned to look at Father, ready to yell at him as well. "And Father! What is with the princess nonsense?!" As I said that, Father at least looked sheepish. Aro just stood there, looking at me funny. I continued to stare at the two of them, waiting for some explanation for their actions. As they continued to stare back at me, I began to wonder if they really didn't think they had to explain themselves. Apparently Caius was thinking the same thing because he spoke up.

"Brothers, I do believe that she is waiting for an explanation," he said. I could tell that he had a smirk on his face just from the tone of his voice.

Realization showed on both of their faces as Caius spoke. After a few more seconds, Father spoke.

"I was only telling them the truth. As my daughter, you are now the Volturi princess. I wanted them to know so that they would treat your new things with the proper respect. I thought that you would have realized that you are the princess. I am sorry for not telling you first." As Father said this, his face showed his remorse for upsetting me. I sighed at his admission. It was hard for me to stay mad at him, especially when he explained everything to me like that.

"It is alright Father, just please let me know about that kind of stuff instead of just springing it on me like that. I went from being a small town girl, to being the daughter of one of the Volturi kings. That takes some time to adjust to," I said. Father quickly smiled at me, and was about to say something, but Caius interrupted him.

"What am I, invisible? You're not just the daughter of one of the Volturi kings. You are also the sister of one of the Volturi kings," he said. He said it in a joking tone, but I could hear the undertone of hurt in his words.

"Of course. How could I forget that I am the sister of the most ruthless and egotistical of the three Volturi kings," I said sarcastically, teasing him and hoping to lighten the mood.

"Hey! I am not egotistical!" he said, sounding offended.

"Is that so?" I said, raising an eyebrow at him.

"Yes!" he said sounding frustrated. _I hope he isn't actually offended by this. I guess I'll find out._ I was just about to start listing the reason's he is egotistical, when Aro spoke.

"Would you two just shut up already?! You guys bicker just like real siblings," Aro said. I smiled at that Caius turned his head towards Aro.

"You know Caius, I think I just found someone who has a bigger ego than you," I said casually as I stared at Aro.

"I think you are right Bella. Although I shouldn't be surprised, he always has to be the center of attention, and he always has to have the best stuff," Caius said, playing along. Aro just stood there, staring at at the two of us, his mouth wide open.

"You…you two are…you're just horrible. I think that you two should be separated, because when you two are together you are either fighting or ganging up in innocent bystanders," Aro said, the indignant look still on his face from our comments.

"Aro, you are definitely not an innocent bystander," Father said while trying not to laugh. Aro just stared at him in shock for a few seconds before he huffed in frustration, crossing his arms and glaring at him. As soon as he did that Caius, Father, and I burst out laughing. As we were laughing, Aro's glare turned into a smile, and soon enough he was laughing at our antics too.

The entire castle was quiet as the guard listened to the Volturi kings relaxing and enjoying themselves for the first time in what may be millennia.

* * *

**A/N - **Please tell me what you think and review. I will try to put the next chapter out as soon as I can.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N** - Please read and review. I welcome all opinions on how to hopefully make my writing better. All thoughts are in _italics_.

**Disclaimer** – I only own the plot line. The rest belongs to Stephanie Meyer.

* * *

Chapter 4

Bella's POV

When the four of us finished laughing, I had to wipe tears off of my face because I had been laughing so hard. Soon enough we all calmed down and we were just looking at each other with big smiles on our faces.

"Well, at least now I know why Aro had Jane, Felix, and Demetri but me all of that expensive stuff," I said laughing slightly. "He had to show off the fact that he could buy all of that stuff, and prove that he was the best out of you three."

"Oh yes, I definitely had to prove my alpha status," Aro said sarcastically, still smiling. I was about to laugh at him, when the word _alpha _rang in my mind. I suddenly remembered my home in Forks, Washington where the La Push pack and Charlie live, and where I used to live. _Shit, I need to call Charlie and Billy to explain the situation. I don't want Charlie to freak out at my disappearance, not to mention what Jake would do if I don't let him know that I am alright._

Aro, Caius, and Father were still chuckling at Aro's comment. Father was the first of the three of them to notice that I was no longer smiling.

"What is wrong daughter?" he asked, worry evident on his face.

"Something that Aro said reminded me of some phone calls that I need to make as soon as possible," I said. _How could I have forgotten my life in Forks already? I must really have strong bonds with the three of them to be so caught up that I forget Charlie and Jake, and the rest of them._

"Why do you need to make phone calls?" Caius asked, curiosity filling his voice.

"Because I need to wrap up my old life in America, or the people that I am close to will begin to worry," I said.

"Oh, that is right. I got so caught up in today's events that I forgot you have a human family and friends to worry about," Father said.

"Wow, you have perfect recall and you completely forget about the fact that I had to have come from somewhere else to get here to be with you guys now. Put this down in the record books that Marcus Volturi is the first forgetful vampire. Maybe all of those years are finally catching up with you old man," I said chuckling at him.

As soon as I said that Father's head snapped towards me. He has an indignant look on his face, but his eyes said that he would get back at me for the _old man_ comment. I just chuckled at him before getting back to the fact that I have to make those phone calls as soon as possible.

"Is there a phone here somewhere that I can use so that I can get those calls over with? I want to be able to focus on my new life with the three of you and the Volturi," I said. They all seemed to stop and think about it for a minute.

"I believe that the only phone we have in the castle is the one at Gianna's desk," Aro said. As he said that, Caius and Father nodded their heads in agreement.

The four of us quickly headed towards where I guessed Gianna's desk was, with me still on Caius's back. I knew that these phone calls were going to get interesting, but I wasn't sure if I wanted Aro, Caius, and Father to stay or leave me alone while I make the calls. I continued to think about it as we traveled. I had just decided to let the three of them make their own decision when I noticed that we had stopped moving. I got off of Caius's back and walked around so that I was facing the three of them. As I walked, I found that I felt much better than before. My legs were no longer shaking as I stood on them, and while I still felt a bit weak I was feeling much stronger and more awake than before.

"I am not sure how my calls are going to go. The people I am calling may get angry with me. Whether you guys want to stay here or leave while I make my calls doesn't matter to me. If you guys do stay though, I need you three to stay calm and quiet," I said. They thought it over for a few seconds before speaking.

"While I cannot speak for my brothers, I believe that we are all in agreement that we shall stay here and support you while you make your calls," Father said. Aro and Caius nodded in agreement. I smiled at them before I sat down at the desk. I quickly decided that I would call Charlie first and dialed his number. The phone rang a few times, and I thought the machine was going to pick up when the ringing stopped. Instead I heard Charlie's voice.

"Swan residence," he said.

"Charlie? It's me, Bella," I said.

"Bella? Where in the world are you?! I've been worried sick," he said, real worry in his voice. I suddenly felt guilty for not calling him sooner. It was rare that he actually worried about me, because he knew that I could take care of myself in almost any situation that a typical human girl could come across. _Thank god he doesn't know about vampires and the rest of the supernatural craziness._

"Sorry, but I've been busy with some _things_," I said, hoping he understood what I meant.

"Oh… are you alright?" he said. I am so glad that he understood what I was talking about and that he trusts me enough to not ask what exactly what I have been doing.

"Yeah, I am doing great Charlie, better than ever," I said with a smile on my face.

"That is good to hear. Do you know when you are coming back?" he asked.

"That's the thing Charlie. I found something, something special, and I have decided to stay where I am. I'll probably never come back permanently, but I may be able to visit," I said. I tried to word it carefully so that it didn't seem as bad as it could.

"Oh," he said. You could hear the disappointment in his voice. My mood quickly dropped at that.

"I am sorry Charlie," I said, hoping that he could hear how much this upset me. We had grown really close since I moved in with him.

"I guess that there is no way I can convince you to come back?" he asked, resignation in his voice. I almost laughed at how well he already knew me.

"No, sorry Charlie," I laughed at that too.

"I figured as much. You are just too stubborn," he said chuckling.

"Hey, that stubbornness is all your fault. I got it from you," I said still laughing. I could hear him laughing at my comment too. We continued to talk to each other for a while about a lot of things. We were even joking around about things that were going on in Forks. Finally after talking for around 2 hours, Charlie had to go. Before he hung up, I decided to ask him how he thought Billy would react.

"I don't know Bella, but I doubt it will be good. Billy has been having problems with Jake lately, so he is rarely in a good mood. Not to mention he had never agreed with you going on all of your trips to begin with," Charlie said.

"I figured it wouldn't be easy, but thank you for the heads up," I said.

"No problem Bella. I have to be at the station in 20 minutes so I have to go."

"Oh, one more thing," I said, just remembering what had originally called him about, and what I really needed him to do.

"Yeah Bella," he asked.

"Would you please send me my journals and my bag? I don't know when I will be able to come back, and I am going to need them soon," I asked him.

"Of course Bella, but where do I send them?" he asked. I wasn't sure, and I was about to say so when a piece of paper was slipped onto the desk in front of me. It read:

_Feel free to pick out what ever address you are comfortable with, and we will have one of the guard go and pick up your things. We understand that you may not want this Charlie to know where you are, or you may not mind._

Beneath that it had at least ten different addresses on it from different parts around the world. I looked up and noticed that Aro was standing next to the desk. I smiled up at him, hoping he understood how I appreciated what he did. I quickly read off an address to New York for Charlie to send my things to. He quickly made sure that he wrote it down right, and the reminded me that he had to get to the station.

"Ok, I'll try to call you soon to let you know how I am. I know how you worry."

"Thanks Bella. I'll talk to you soon," he said.

"Bye Charlie," I said before hanging up, I put the phone back on the hook, and turned to look at Aro, Caius, and Father. They all had passive looks on their faces, so I wasn't sure what they were thinking about. I decided to just ask them what they thought.

"So did I bore you guys to a second death?" I asked, while getting up to stretch my muscles.

"No cara mia, you did not 'bore us to a second death,'" Father said.

"Then why were you sitting so still?"

We did not want to disturb you during your phone call," Aro said. Caius and Father nodded in agreement of what Aro said.

"Oh…well, thank you for that. I almost forgot that you three were here," I said.

"So, who is this Charlie guy?" Caius asked.

"He is my adoptive father," I said.

"You were adopted?" Aro asked.

"Yes, if you all would like, I can tell the three of you about my life, but it will have to wait."

"Why would it have to wait?" Caius asked.

"Because she still has phone calls to make, and I am sure that she would like to make them while the people she needs to call are still awake," Father explained before I could say anything.

"My father is right Caius, you are just going to have to wait patiently," I said. Caius just stuck his tongue out at me.

"Just ignore him Isabella, Caius is just not used to having to wait for anything. He usually just tells at the nearest guard to get him what he wants," Aro said with a smirk on his face.

"Oh, so Caius is just upset that yelling at me won't work, and he knows it. Let's all feel bad for the poor spoiled baby," I said, smirking at Caius as he scowls at me. "Well, I'll just continue with me phone calls before Caius has a temper tantrum. We definitely wouldn't want that." I sat back down at the desk as I said that with a smirk on m face, trying not to laugh at Caius's face. I stared at him for a few seconds, almost hoping that he would say something. When he didn't say anything, I just smiled and shook my head at his childishness while turning back to the phone. I picked up the phone with a sigh knowing that the call was going to be very difficult. I was about to dial Billy's number, but paused. Without turning to face Aro, Caius, and Father, I spoke.

"This call is probably going to go really badly. No matter what is said, I need you three to not interfere. I can handle whatever he says," I said. Then without waiting for an answer from them, I dialed Billy's number. It rang a few times, and I again thought it was going to go to the answering machine, before someone answered the phone.

"Hello?"

* * *

**A/N - **Please tell me what you think and review. I will try to put the next chapter out as soon as I can.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N** - Sorry it took so long to upload this chapter. Please read and review. I welcome all opinions. All thoughts are in _italics_.

**Disclaimer** – I only own the plot line. The rest belongs to Stephenie Meyer.

* * *

Chapter 5

"Hello?" I heard a man ask on the other line.

"I'm looking for Billy Black," I said.

"Ok, one minute," the man on the other line said. I could hear him yelling and saying that the call was for him. Soon enough I could hear the phone being handed over, and then another man spoke.

"Who is this?" he immediately asked.

"Billy? Is that you?" I asked.

"Yes it is. May I ask who I am talking to?" he asked warily.

"It's Bella."

"Why are you calling Bella? And where are you? I don't recognize this number. Are you on one of your ridiculous trips again?" he asked, the anger in his voice growing as he continued to speak. I took a deep breath to help calm my anger before I spoke.

"That really isn't your business," I said as calmly as I could.

"Like hell it isn't! You keep messing around with my son and my tribe. I have every right to know how you are going to screw with it all next," he said, practically screaming at me over the phone. I tensed up as he spoke, my anger quickly growing. I took a few more deep breaths in an attempt to not yell right back at Billy.

"It is not my fault that the Cullens came to Forks causing the boys to change. I wasn't even in Forks when they decided to move there. I was still in Phoenix with my mother. Not to mention that if I hadn't become involved with them, then they probably would have stayed even longer and more of the boys would have changed. Victoria isn't my fault either. I didn't ask for her psychotic boyfriend to hunt me as if I was a toy. Then when the idiot gets what is coming to him, she throws a fit and decides to come after me in revenge because I was the easiest target for her to go after, especially after they all left me. It is not like I called her up when the Cullens left and said "I'm all alone, come and get me." Don't forget that I never asked the pack to protect me. In fact, I remember telling them not to risk their lives for me on multiple occasions. However, they never listened. They insisted that one measly vampire would be no problem, that they could handle it," I ranted. Billy and I always argued about the same things, and he never listened to my side. He pretty much hated me for screwing up his perfect life. I had stopped to take a breath, and I guess Billy thought I was done, and decided to speak.

"Oh sure, and you were never leading Jacob on," he said, his voice dripping with sarcasm. He already knew that that is what I was going to say next, because of how often we had this same argument. He did almost the same thing almost every time, and it never failed to piss me off every time he did it.

"No! I have only thought of him like brother. Jacob getting the idea that I liked him had nothing to do with me!" I almost yelled at Billy over the phone.

"Oh, so now you are calling my son stupid!" he yelled.

"When did I call Jake stupid you crazy old man?" I yelled right back at him, fed up with his nonsense. I can only put up with so much of his craziness before I burst and I had finally had enough.

"Just now you bitch!" As soon as the word _bitch_ came out of his mouth, I saw red. I almost lost complete control, but managed to gain a small hold on my emotions before I spoke.

"How dare you! Just because you have decided that you are going to blame everything on me, even though I didn't do anything to cause it all, doesn't give you the right to call me a _bitch!_ If I could, I would go to your home and strangle you right now," I yelled at him, hatred filling my voice.

"I can call you whatever I want! You've ruined not only my life, but my entire tribe's life along with at least half of the people's lives in Forks! Not to mention the fact that you wouldn't have the guts to strangle me," he said arrogantly. "You're too meek and helpless to do anything like that," he continued. As he continued to speak, my very weak hold on my emotions grew weaker and weaker. By the time he finished speaking, my control on my emotions was as thin as a strand of thread. Nothing made me more angry than someone calling me weak.

"I am not weak. You know nothing about me William Black. I have more strength, both on the inside and outside, than you could ever imagine," I said with my jaw clenched in anger. I was sitting tensely at the desk, just glaring at the calendar. When I finished speaking, I could hear Billy on the other end of the line laughing. _He better not be laughing at what I said,_ I thought darkly.

"What are _you_ laughing at?" I asked, my voice filled with anger.

"Just the thought of you being strong in any way. The though is so ridiculous that it is laughable. You are the weakest and most helpless person that I know!" he said chuckling as he said it. As soon as he finished speaking, he began laughing harder again. I squeezed the arm of the chair that I was sitting in. He was really and truly pissing me off now. I was just about to scream my response to Billy, when I felt a hand being placed on my shoulder. I looked up and saw that it was Aro that had put his hand on my shoulder. He was looking at me with concern covering his face. I realized that he was concerned with how angry I was. Some part of me didn't want Aro to be so worried about me, while my brain reasoned that I needed to calm down before I harmed either myself or someone else. I quickly began to take deep breaths in an effort to calm myself down, while continuing to look at Aro in an attempt to ignore Billy. As I looked at Aro, I noticed how good he looked. Besides the typical vampiric attractiveness, he looked amazing. I gave him a once over, and filed the mental picture away to study in detail later. When I got back up to Aro's face, he had one eyebrow raised at me in questioning and a smirk on his face, obviously noticing that I was checking him out. I just smiled while winking at him. We just looked at each other for what seemed to be a few seconds before I realized that Billy was still on the phone. I closed my eyes and shook my head to try and focus back on my phone call that I needed to continue. He was now yelling at me over the phone to not ignore him. _Oops, I guess that he had started talking again while I was calming down so that I don't go to kill him. I probably shouldn't have done that,_ I though sarcastically. I took few more deep breaths before turning back to the desk, and the phone that was now sitting on the desk. _When did that happen?_ I thought. A puzzled look went on my face as I saw the phone.

"I pried it out of your hand, and put it there as you were relaxing, because you looked as if you were going to squeeze it until it broke," I heard Aro whisper right next to my ear. I turned to face him, and noticed that our faces are only a few inches away from each other. Aro seemed to notice this as well, because his eyes turned from a bright red, to a deep burgundy. A shiver went down my spine when I noticed the change in his eyes, and how they seemed to be staring intently into my own eyes. I just sat there and stared right back at him. While staring at him, I licked my lips to try and get rid of the dryness. As soon as my tongue went to go over my lips, Aro's eyes darted down towards my lips. I sat there watching him as Aro slowly seemed to get closer and closer. All of a sudden, someone cleared their throat and Aro was no longer in front to me. He was standing several feet away from me as if he had not just been close enough to kiss me. _I didn't just imagine that, did I?_ I though, completely confused. I look at Aro, Caius, and Father, hoping for a clue as to what just happened. Aro and Father's faces were impassive, but Caius had a smirk on his face. I just narrowed my eyes at him, wondering how long I was out to make him smirk like that, and resolved to ask him what happened as soon as I finished my phone call with Billy. _Oops, I forgot about him again_, I thought while almost laughing at how easily I forgot about him. He was still ranting on about me ignoring him, so I figured that I couldn't have been staring (or imagining that I was staring) at Aro for very long. As Billy ranted, I heard him begin to talk about hanging up because of how rude I was being. I rolled my eyes and picked up the phone, refocusing on the task at hand.

"Don't get your panties in a knot you old codger. I was just trying to calm down so that I don't go off and kill you. I am sure that that would upset a lot of people including Jake, and I don't need or want any more enemies right now, especially not him."

As soon as I finished speaking I could hear Billy inhale over the phone, no doubt getting ready to start blaming me for everything again. No in the mood anymore to start fighting with him again, I decided to quickly cut him in the first place. _If I have to stay on the phone with him for much longer, then I am going to end up killing him. I wasn't kidding when I told him that I don't need any more enemies right now._

"Now, before you start yelling at me and blaming me for everything bad in your life, I am asking you to please shut up and listen to me. I didn't just call you because I enjoy fighting endlessly over whose fault it is for all of these things happening. There is a reason that I called you instead of Sam or Jake." Billy didn't say anything for a few minutes, probably deciding if he was going to listen to what I have to say, or if he was going to hang up on me.

"And why shouldn't I just hang up on you right now?" he finally asked.

"Because you are going to want to hear what I have to say," I said seriously, hoping he understood that he really was going to want to hear what I have to say. He paused, seemingly contemplating if he was going to listen to me.

"Fine, what is it that you want?" he asked, obviously irritated that he actually had to listen to what I had to say instead of just ignoring me and insulting me.

"I originally called you so that you can let everyone know that I am gone. I've left Forks, and I am not coming back, except to visit Charlie every once in a while. He knows that I am not coming back, so you don't need to worry about him. Oh, but I will come back in a few weeks to take care of Victoria. I will call you when I am coming so that you can be prepared. I will probably have some guests with me whenever I come back," I said, glad that I no longer have to worry about the pack, Jake especially, because I knew Billy would make sure that they don't come after me all worried.

"So you have finally decided to do what is best for everyone in Forks and La Push by leaving us alone. I do believe that is the best decision that you have ever made. I am wondering how you are going to 'take care' of Victoria. All I see happening if you face her, is you getting sucked dry. I, of course, don't care if you want to go on a suicide mission, but the pack may not be so willing to let you face Victoria off," Billy said. I was slightly shocked at how civil he was acting since he had just been insulting me every way that he knew. I quickly decided to just let it go, and continue the conversation while he was still feeling civil.

"You're right, that could be a big problem since all of them have that hero complex and need to save me from her even though I told them not to multiple times. The only one that I can trust to let me go anywhere near Victoria would be Leah. She hates my guts, and she would most likely do anything to get rid of me."

"That's true. You even seem to have charmed Paul into wanting to protect your worthless ass. Leah is the only one who didn't fall for your tricks. What do you plan to do about it?" he asked expectantly, obviously thinking that I should just automatically know how to get them all to let me go face Victoria, which they would see as a suicide mission.

As he spoke, I quickly grew offended as he accused me of charming the pack into liking me. I almost yelled at him for accusing me of doing such a thing, but stopped myself at the last minute. I knew that if I yelled at him now, then the civil conversation would be over, and I wouldn't be able to make Billy help me keep the boys from stopping me. I needed to face Victoria and end this once and for all, but that would never happen without Billy's help. I quickly pushed my anger aside, and focused on how to make sure that the boys wouldn't try and stop me.

"Well, I was hoping that you would talk to Sam, Chief to Alpha, and get him to Alpha order the rest of the pack to leave me alone when I come," I said as calmly as I could.

"Oh, so you want me to do all of the work for your sorry ass," he said tauntingly. Even though he was just trying to piss me off, I decided to go with it. It might get him to do what I want.

"Yes, could you please? I know that Sam looks up to you as a role model. Not to mention it would solve the entire problem," I said as sweetly as I could. Billy seemed to quickly understand what I was doing.

"Stop sweet talking me you little bitch."

"Of course your royal cheifliness," I said as sarcastically as I could. He just growled at me in respose, making me laugh at how easy it is to rile him up.

"You little – " he started to say. I quickly cut him off.

"So do you agree to talk to Sam and get him to Alpha order the pack?" I said before he could get too carried away.

"Yeah, fine, whatever," he said exasperatedly. I did a little victory dance in my head and got ready to wrap up the conversation. I definitely wasn't in the mood to start fighting with him again.

"Great! Thanks Billy, I'll be sure to call you when I know when I am coming up so that you can talk to Sam. Now, as much as I enjoy our verbal abuse sessions, I have better things to do, so…. Bye," I said, quickly hanging up the phone. I put the phone on the hook, and turned to Aro, Caius, and Father with a large smile on my face.

* * *

**A/N - **Please tell me what you think about this and review. I will try to put the next chapter out as soon as I can.


End file.
